


Break the Tie / Mientras duermes

by azanatoslagesis



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Oneshot, capítulo único, pre-Sterek - Freeform, sterek
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-20 09:39:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3645558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azanatoslagesis/pseuds/azanatoslagesis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Y allí estaba una noche más, como desde hacía meses, desde que el joven humano hubiera sido poseído por un espíritu maligno que los intentó matar a todos. Aunque ya habían pasado meses y estaba seguro de que Stiles era simplemente Stiles, Derek se había acostumbrado a pasar las noches observando cómo dormía el muchacho y él se quedaba en la penumbra, observando atentamente cómo subía y bajaba el pecho del muchacho tranquilamente, relajado, durmiendo. Derek se apoyaba, como siempre, contra la pared, al lado de la ventana y con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho sin despegar los ojos del humano.<br/>Pero... ¿Por qué?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Break the Tie / Mientras duermes

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Aquí estoy de nuevo! Con material nuevo y muy distinto a lo que suelo hacer, lo cual me da bastante miedo y me he planteado muy seriamente el no subirlo... Pero bueno, aunque sea una historia bastante dispar a las que os tengo acostumbrados (aunque sin duda con "algo de mí") espero que os guste igualmente.  
> Así que ya me dejo de rollos y os doy paso ya al trabajo per sé...  
> ¡PASEN Y LEAN!

Y allí estaba una noche más, como desde hacía meses, desde que el joven humano hubiera sido poseído por un espíritu maligno que los intentó matar a todos. Aunque ya habían pasado meses y estaba seguro de que Stiles era simplemente Stiles, Derek se había acostumbrado a pasar las noches observando cómo dormía el muchacho y él se quedaba en la penumbra, observando atentamente cómo subía y bajaba el pecho del muchacho tranquilamente, relajado, durmiendo. Derek se apoyaba, como siempre, contra la pared, al lado de la ventana y con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho sin despegar los ojos del humano.

...

 

Al principio cogió el hábito de vigilar el sueño de Stiles por precaución, para asegurarse de que el nogitsune no estaba fingiendo haber desaparecido para atacar de nuevo cuando menos se lo esperaran, cuando tuvieran las guardias bajadas. Sin embargo, con el tiempo se convirtió en un ritual, en algo habitual. Poco a poco, Derek fue cambiando sus horas de sueño para ver cómo descansaba el hiperactivo muchacho.

>Hubo una temporada, cuando Stiles estaba con Malía, que tuvo que dejar a regañadientes su misión de vigía, pues la coyote podía localizarle por el olor y de todos modos, si su intención era asegurarse de que Stiles era Stiles, la presencia de la coyote junto al humano sería suficiente precaución... ¿no? Además, los días en los que se convirtió en un simple humano, esos días en los que perdió todas sus habilidades como lobo antes de evolucionar, estaba demasiado cansado tras horas y horas de entrenamiento con armas y trepar por la pared para colarse en el cuarto del humano se le antojaba imposible o demasiado difícil.

>Fue en esos días, cuando no podía vigilar el sueño del hiperactivo Stiles, cuando se dio cuenta de lo mucho que añoraba observar a Stiles mientras dormía, dándose entonces cuenta de que no sólo lo hacía para controlar que Stiles ya no estaba siendo poseído. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que realmente disfrutaba viendo al muchacho dormir, de que vigilaba sus largas horas de sueño porque quería protegerle... quería estar cerca de él aunque eso significara que él mismo estaría insomne por propia voluntad. Derek se dio cuenta entonces de lo mucho que significaba Stiles para él...

>Recuperó sus poderes lupinos prácticamente al mismo tiempo en el que Stiles y Malía rompieron su relación, lo que significó que la coyote abandonó la convivencia con los Stilinski, así que Derek pudo retomar su misión como vigilante del sueño de Stiles.

>Nadie sabía sus secretas visitas al cuarto de Stiles, ni siquiera Braeden, quien hacía unos días se había ido sin dar siquiera una explicación directa al lobo, al que poco le importó demasiado enterarse de la ruptura por una nota escrita rápidamente y sin sentimiento que se encontró sobre la encimera de la cocina de su loft.

 

Derek cesó en los recuerdos acerca de la última discusión con la sicaria, protagonizada por el enigma de sus desapariciones nocturnas por un súbito gruñido que salió de la garganta de Stiles. El lobo clavó sus ojos en el muchacho, que ahora mismo fruncía el ceño y manoteaba a su alrededor. El lobo frunció el ceño y prestó atención al pulso alterado de Stiles, que comenzaba a emitir balbuceos confusos y murmullos ininteligibles.

Derek no intervenía. Nunca lo hacía por si el muchacho se despertaba. Él sólo era el vigilante... jamás intervino en sus pesadillas, pero algo en esa pesadilla hizo que descruzara los brazos y diera unos pasos hacia la cama de Stiles, que gruñía, pataleaba y murmuraba cada vez con más fiereza y cada vez sus espasmos eran más exagerados. El lobo terminó por estar al lado de la cama y, sin siquiera pensarlo, posó una mano en el hombro del humano. Stiles pareció relajarse un tanto y cuando el lobo notó que su pulso retomaba un ritmo normal, decidió volver a su rincón de siempre. Sin embargo, una de las manos del humano apresó con fuerza (toda la fuerza que puede tener un humano frente a un hombre lobo adulto) la mano que había posado en su hombro y que intentaba apartarse, romper el contacto.

-No. -murmuró Stiles aún en sueños.

El lobo se maldijo mentalmente por caer en la estúpida idea de acercarse al muchacho, cuyo pulso comenzaba a despertarse poco a poco. ¿Qué haría? Si despertaba y le encontraba ahí... ¿Qué diría?

Sus pensamientos fueron rotos en cachitos en cuanto notó los ojos color avellana clavados en él. No parecían sorprendidos, lo miraban tranquilos, como si encontrarse a un hombre lobo adulto al lado de tu cama al despertarte fuera lo más normal. Pero ese era Stiles... todo lo contrario al resto del mundo.

-Derek... -murmuró aún con la voz dormida.

El lobo no contestó, estaba completamente petrificado. La no respuesta del moreno hizo que Stiles despertara cada vez más y comenzara a asociar ideas y sus consecuentes preguntas. ¿Por qué estaba Derek en su cuarto? ¿Por qué estaba agarrando la mano del lobo? ¿Por qué Derek parecía estar en muerte cerebral? ¿Qué hora era?

-¿Ha pasado algo? -preguntó alzando una ceja, mirando su mano agarrada a la del lobo, que siguió sin decir palabra. Stiles se incorporó lentamente y miró al moreno, que por fin parecía despertar del trance, aunque con demasiado lento para la mente hiperactiva del humano. -¿Necesitas información de algo?

-Ehm... -balbuceó Derek despertando poco a poco de su coma cerebral, intentando buscar una buena excusa por la que estar en el cuarto de Stiles a las cinco de la madrugada. ¿Por qué demonios Stiles despertaba tan rápidamente? El muchacho ya lo estaba mirando completamente despierto, con ojos interrogantes y algo de duda en su rostro, pero calmado.

-¿Derek? -llamó el muchacho con una sonrisa, pasando la mano ante los ojos del lobo. -¿Estás bien? ¿Vives? -dijo levantándose de la cama, poniéndose frente al lobo. -¿Hay vida aquí dentro? -preguntó haciendo "toc toc" en la cabeza de Derek, que por fin reaccionó frunciendo el ceño.

-Stiles... -gruñó bajito el lobo.

-Parece que sí. -rió el humano. -Por un momento pensé que tendría que besarte para sacarte del trance. -dijo volviendo a sentarse sobre la cama.

-¿No crees que eso sería un tanto inapropiado? -preguntó el lobo logrando por fin esconderse tras su amarga máscara. ¿Había insinuado ese renacuajo que le iba a besar?

-¿Inapropiado? Tranquilo, hablaré con la salvaje de tu novia y se lo explicaré. -bromeó el humano.

-Braeden se ha ido. -dijo como un autómata.

-¿Se ha ido? Bueno, pues cuando vuelva. -dijo aún con tono jocoso el humano.

-No creo que vuelva.

Stiles entonces borró su sonrisa y se incorporó, serio y también algo sorprendido. Fue ese momento en el que el lobo fue realmente de todo el tiempo que había pasado desde que conoció a ese muchacho en ocasiones irritante pero con el que siempre podía contar, pues le había ayudado incluso cuando aún le temía. Y es que Stiles había crecido mucho: Casi era de su misma altura y aunque no tenía un cuerpo demasiado musculado, ya no tenía esa sombra infantil que tanto le había molestado en un principio pero que, para qué mentir, esos toques de niño pequeño alocado e inconsciente los que más le... ¿gustaban? No, los que le encantaban.

Derek retrocedió dos pasos, alejándose de la mirada brillante del muchacho, pasándose la mano por la cara y terminó girándose para salir por la ventana por la que siempre se colaba.

-No debería estar aquí. -dijo el lobo, pero el muchacho le cogió del brazo.

-Espera, espera. ¿Estás aquí por eso? -preguntó mirando a los ojos verdes del moreno. -¿Necesitas hablarlo?

El gesto del humano enterneció al lobo, pero lejos de mostrar la calidez que le había engatusado por ese sincero interés, como siempre hacía Derek, decidió ser tan brusco y amargado como de costumbre.

-¿Quién te crees que soy? ¿Tú? -espetó demasiado duro, Derek.

Al instante de sus palabras, Derek se odió a sí mismo. La mirada de Stiles cambió al momento, frunciendo el ceño, dolido, por las palabras del moreno. Derek no podría haber sido un insensible, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que, cuando Malía y él habían cortado hacía tan solo unas semanas, el muchacho había ido a hablar con el lobo para desahogarse.

-Cierto, yo soy un crío que necesita desahogarse y hablar las cosas que me afectan. -dijo rápidamente Stiles. -Tú eres el gran lobo Hale que no tiene sentimientos y, si los tuviera, no los exteriorizaría ni aunque de eso dependiera su vista.

-Stiles... -comenzó a intentar disculparse el lobo.

-No, -negó Stiles señalando la ventana. -Creo que te estabas yendo, ¿no?

El lobo se quedó parado y, tras notar cómo Stiles le soltaba el brazo, salió de un salto y se alejó caminando, odiándose a sí mismo por haber sido el causante del dolor en los ojos del muchacho con el que se sentía más protector.

-"Protector... menudo eufemismo". -le bufó su inconsciente.

Derek cesó su caminar y se giró para mirar hacia la ventana, ya a dos casa de distancia, por la que había saltado. Sacudió su cabeza para sacar de su mente la culpabilidad y la absurda idea que se había afincado en su cerebro. ¿En serio? ¿Él? ¿Enamorado de Stiles? Puede que fuera cierto... ¿Pero a quién iba a engañar? Stiles no era para él.

-"Estúpido". -le escupió de nuevo su subconsciente, parando de nuevo su avance.

El lobo gruñó frustrado y volvió a girarse en dirección a la casa de los Stilinski. Desanduvo su camino y de nuevo saltó por la ventana. Estaba cerrada, pero ya tenía habilidad para abrir esa ventana, que tenía un cierre prehistórico. Coló por debajo una tarjeta y pronto escuchó un "click". Tiró de la hoja de la ventana hacia arriba y pasó sin esfuerzo.

Stiles no estaba en su cuarto, sin embargo escuchó ruidos y pasos en el piso de abajo. Agudizó el oído y localizó la respiración del sheriff inmersa en un sueño profundo, por lo que siguió el rápido y atolondrado pulso de la planta baja. El inconfundible sonido del corazón de Stiles y su olor le guió hasta la cocina, donde fue con pasos silenciosos.

-Stiles.

-¡AH! -gritó el muchacho dejando caer del susto la taza de leche que estaba poniendo a calentar. -¡Serás imbécil! -gruñó el muchacho mirando rápidamente al suelo.

Cualquiera hubiera pensado que estaba mirando el vaso roto en el suelo para no cortarse, pues iba descalzo, pero los agudos sentidos del lobo localizaron el por qué de agachar la cabeza. Derek había visto una lágrima huidiza por la mejilla del muchacho, pero no quiso hacer leña del árbol caído y fingió no verlo. El lobo caminó lentamente hacia Stiles, pero en lugar de obligarle a que le mirara, se agachó para recoger él mismo los cristales esparcidos alrededor de los pies del humano, dándole así tiempo para borrar las lágrimas y los surcos que estas habían dejado en su rostro.

-No deberías andar descalzo. -dijo recogiendo el último trozo de cristal.

-Es bueno para la espalda. -dijo sin más el humano, cogiendo un trapo para limpiar la leche derramada. Trapo que Derek le quitó para hacerlo él mismo.

Cuando todo el estropicio quedó limpiado, Stiles volvió a la nevera para coger de nuevo el cartón de leche, se sirvió otro vaso y lo metió al microondas.

-¿Quieres?

-Odio la leche.

-¿Odias? Mira, un sentimiento. -murmuró Stiles, a sabiendas de que el lobo le escucharía. -¿Y no te ibas? ¿O es que preferiste volver para ver si me matabas de un infarto?

-Lo siento.

-Tranquilo, aún tengo un corazón sano. -intentó bromear Stiles, pero en su tono faltaba precisamente el humor. ¿Por qué demonios siempre intentaba dar la sensación de estar feliz todo el día?

-Sé que soy seco, brusco y malhumorado. -siguió con su disculpa el lobo.

-Parco en palabras, gruñón, mandón... -interrumpió el muchacho rodando los ojos.

-Y si no dejas de interrumpirme te arrancaré la cabeza.

-Amenazador, violento, cascarrabias, enojón...

-¡Stiles!

-¿Qué? Yo solo te ayudo a sacar tus defectos. Tengo una lista bastante extensa, si quieres te la dejo para que así puedas definirte mejor. -dijo el humano sacando el vaso caliente del microondas. -¡Ah! Y odias la leche... nadie que sea de fiar odia la leche. La leche es el néctar de los dioses. Pero bueno, no te interrumpo... sigue con tu autodescripción.

-Si me dejas... -dijo entre dientes el lobo, que miró a Stiles forzar una sonrisa irónica y darle paso para que hablara con una mano.

-Adelante, el escenario es todo tuyo. -dijo sentándose en la encimera, con las manos alrededor del vaso caliente.

-Sé que no soy la mejor persona del mundo y que tengo muchos defectos, pero tengo sentimientos y me preocupo por la gente a la que valoro. -dijo de un tirón, parando para tomar aire y esperando a que Stiles le cortara, pero no lo hizo. -Y... no me gusta hablar de mis sentimientos. No voy a jugar la carta de "mi vida ha sido un asco porque mi familia murió en un incendio provocado". No, porque no es justo ni para mí ni para mi familia por todos los buenos años que viví con ellos. Mi vida ha sido un asco durante unos años, sí, pero eso no es toda mi vida. Pero aunque no vaya de víctima por el mundo, sí que ha habido un cambio en mí. Me he convertido en alguien seco, rudo, brusco y puede que no exteriorice mis sentimientos, pero los tengo.

-Eres un idiota.

-Y, por lo visto, a ti te encanta insultarme. -gruñó frustrado por no lograr decir lo que realmente quería decir.

-Ya te he dicho que no te insulto: te defino. -dijo posando el vaso sobre la encimera, escuchando el bufido del lobo. -Y te llamo idiota porque "tú te crees que no exteriorizas los sentimientos". Lo que no sabes es que el lenguaje corporal dice mucho más que las palabras... y al ladito de la lista de tus defectos, tengo una lista de tu lenguaje corporal. Y bueno, un anexo que explica todas y cada una de las muecas que haces con tus cejas. Lo he llamado: lenguaje Hale.

Derek le miró con las cejas alzadas y Stiles le tocó con su dedo índice en el ceño con una sonrisa.

-Y eso mismo quiere decir: "¿Pero qué me está contando este idiota hiperactivo? Tiene demasiado tiempo libre". ¿Me equivoco?

-Sí. -asintió Derek frunciendo el ceño levemente. -"Imbécil hiperactivo" hubiera sido más preciso.

-Semántica... -dijo moviendo la mano, y llevándose el vaso de leche caliente. -¡Quema! -dijo sacando la lengua y abanicándola con sus huesudas manos.

-Ahora sí pienso "idiota hiperactivo". -bufó con una mínima media sonrisa.

-Cállate, que duele. -murmuró ceñudo Stiles.

Derek rodó los ojos y le tocó la mejilla, comenzando a salir venitas negras en su mano que curaron instantáneamente la lengua quemada de Stiles.

-Al menos eres útil. -dijo Stiles bajito. -Gracias.

El lobo se quedó con la mano pegada a la mejilla del humano, como si estuviera unido por un pegamento extra fuerte o por un imán. Los ojos avellana de Stiles lo miraban algo confuso por seguir sintiendo la cálida mano del lobo contra su piel, y aunque Derek intentaba separarse y romper el contacto, su cuerpo no contestaba a sus órdenes. Algo dentro de él, una fuerza desconocida hasta entonces, hizo que se acercara incluso más, encontrando un hueco entre las piernas de Stiles, que colgaban desde la encimera. Poco a poco, sus cuerpos fueron juntándose cada vez más hasta quedar prácticamente pegados.

Derek sentía la respiración de Stiles contra sus labios. Era una sensación tan cálida y agradable que ya no se maldecía mentalmente por estar fuera de control, por no poder controlar su propio cuerpo.

>Podría empujar su rostro hasta recorrer los escasos milímetros que separaban sus bocas, pero estaba disfrutando demasiado de esa intimidad que jamás había sentido y que jamás se hubiera imaginado tener con Stiles. ¿Por qué no se separaba? Vale, Stiles era demasiado bueno para abofetear a alguien que parece tener la más clara intención de besarle, pero... ¿por qué no había puesto alguno de sus caretos de "lo siento, pero no"? ¿Por qué permanecía en esa postura? Y lo peor... ¿Por qué le miraba con esos ojos?

                >Esos ojos que lo miraba con tal intensidad, con ese brillo...

                -"¡Bésale, idiota!" -le ordenó su subconsciente.

Derek cerró los ojos, sintiendo la respiración acelerada de Stiles sobre sus labios, escuchando el pulso acelerado contra su camiseta de pijama. Se mordió el labio inferior, sabiéndose descubierto, con su subconsciente aullándole que lo hiciera, que le besara... Pero el lobo jamás había tenido tanto miedo como en ese preciso instante.

Derek abrió los ojos súbitamente, sintiendo unos cálidos labios contra los suyos y descubrió a Stiles con los ojos cerrados, dándole un suave, cariñoso y dulce beso que, cuando se cortó, Derek quiso seguir hasta saciarse completamente, pero en lugar de besar esta vez él al muchacho, se quedó escuchando una súbita risa que salió de Stiles.

-Lento. -dijo entre risas el muchacho, que leyó la pregunta en los ojos del lobo. -Es otro de tus defectos.

-Lo sabías. -sentenció Derek entendiendo, de repente, la tranquilidad de Stiles al despertarse con Derek al lado.

-Lo sospechaba. -confirmó Stiles. -Soñaba demasiadas veces que estabas en mi cuarto... observándome, lo cual es bastante escalofriante, por cierto. -rió Stiles apartando levemente la mirada. -Pero hoy, cuando estabas ahí... supe que no eran sueños.

-Nunca me dijiste nada.

-¿No me escuchas? -rodó los ojos Stiles. -Pensaba que eran sueños... ¿Cómo hubieras reaccionado si un día te pregunto "oye, Derek... por qué me observas algunas noches mientras duermo"?

-Todas. -dijo sin pensar Derek, demasiado ocupado observando uno de los lunares de Stiles, el lunar que tenía en su mejilla, su preferido.

-¿Todas? ¿Todas qué? -preguntó realmente confuso Derek.

-Nada. -intentó corregir Derek, siendo consciente de lo que acababa de admitir.

-¿Qué? -rió Stiles entendiendo por fin. -¿Te pasabas todas las noches aquí? -la mirada levemente avergonzada del lobo se lo confirmó. -¡No me lo creo! ¿Todas? ¡¡Eres un voyeur!! -rió aún más fuerte el humano.

-Cuando Malia estaba aquí no. -aclaró Derek.

-Te hubiera captado, ¿no? -bufó Stiles aún entre risas. -¿Y tú no duermes?

-No demasiado.

-Ya... -rió más bajito Stiles. -Pero... ¿Por qué? -preguntó sereno Stiles, aunque su corazón latía con fuerza.

-¿Por qué?

-¿Por qué te pasabas las noches observando cómo duermo? -aclaró el muchacho.

Derek se movió nervioso, como un lobo cuando está acorralado, solo e indefenso frente a un rival mucho más fuerte. Stiles lo notó y le dio su espacio, pero su mirada clavada en los ojos verdes demandaban una respuesta.

-Al principio por seguridad. -admitió Derek tras tragar saliva, esperando que el muchacho no se ofendiera.

-Para asegurarte de que no me levantaba y comenzaba a poner bombas y trampas a mis amigos, supongo. -sonrió tristemente Stiles.

-Sí.

-¿Y después?

-Cogí hábito. -dijo rápidamente Derek, volviendo a enmascararse. -Me acostumbré.

-Ah... -logró balbucear el muchacho, cuyo corazón dio un salto y ralentizó su ritmo súbitamente, herido, dolido. -Sí, bueno. Claro... es normal acostumbrarse a hacer algo que haces todos los días, ¿no? -rió de nuevo Stiles, pero con olor a tristeza y decepción saliendo de todos y cada uno de sus poros. -A mí eso también me pasa. Por ejemplo, te acostumbras a madrugar para ir al instituto... y el hábito te da la impresión de una falsa emoción e interés por ir a clase, aunque en realidad es que ya te has acostumbrado. Sí. Te entiendo. -rió de nuevo, con un deje de amargura en cada una de sus cantarinas notas.

Derek se quiso golpear por lo estúpido y cobarde que estaba siendo y había sido durante todo ese tiempo. ¡Ni siquiera había sido capaz de ser él quien diera el beso! ¡Ni siquiera tenía las hagallas de decir la verdad, de dejar de ocultarse!

>Suspiró y de nuevo se acercó al hiperactivo, que miraba en ese momento su vaso de leche, ya frío. Aspiró su aroma y casi no lo reconoció. Estaba aletargado, dolido... ¿Triste? Derek no había olido esa esencia desde hacía demasiado tiempo. Ni siquiera había notado ese aroma en Stiles ni cuando éste le contaba, notablemente afectado, que Malía lo había dejado porque "eran grandes amigos, pero nada más".

El lobo gruñó desesperado y terminó de acercarse, quitando el vaso de la mano del muchacho y, tras rodear su inocente y sorprendido rostro con sus manos, le besó con toda la ternura que ese chico despertaba en él.

Stiles, al principio sorprendido, se limitó a ser besado, pero en cuanto reaccionó, puso sus manos entrelazadas tras el cuello del lobo, atrayéndolo más a él. Parecieran intentar fusionarse por los labios y las manos. Derek se separó en el beso y miró a los ojos del muchacho, viéndose reflejado en ellos y viendo en su reflejo lo que realmente veía Stiles en él.

-Pues yo me podría acostumbrar a esto. -dijo algo avergonzado Stiles.

-Si me lo permitieras... -dijo con una media sonrisa el lobo, arrancando una carcajada sincera de Stiles.

-Creo que tienes permiso. -sonrió Stiles, viendo como de nuevo el lobo recortaba la distancia para unirse en un beso que, poco a poco fue convirtiéndose en una guerra de labios, de caricias y miradas en la que nunca querrían dejar de combatir, repartiéndose las batallas vencidas para siempre tener una excusa para seguir: romper el empate.

 

**Author's Note:**

> ¿Y bien? ¿Qué os ha parecido? Quienes me conocéis ya, sabéis que me encanta leer vuestras opiniones y así hacerme una idea de qué he hecho mejor y qué peor.  
> Ya sabéis: kudos, comentarios positivos y negativos ¡son completamente bienvenidos!
> 
> Muchas gracias por leer y comentar (los que comenten) ^^
> 
>  
> 
> @BukyBuh


End file.
